burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Surf Island (location)
Big Surf Island is a new district that has been added to Paradise City in the Big Surf Island Update, which was released on June 11th, 2009. Location Criterion Games has built an all new Island location. The area will be almost as large as Downtown Paradise. The introduction of Big Surf Island to Paradise City is similar to that of the real-world Palm Island in Dubai List of Events Burning Routes & Island Tours Sub-Districts *'Paradise Keys Bridge' :This sub-district includes the only bridge to and from Big Surf Island. The bridge is split into two parts, a complete, "clean" left side for racing, and an unfinished side on the right for stunts. *'Midtown' :Located just off the Keys Bridge is Midtown where you can find the PCP building, a Gas Station and many other tall buildings integral to the island's vertical gameplay. *'North Beach' :With an area similar to Big Surf Beach, this sub-district is noted for its huge circular vent that houses several split ramps. Also, there is an entrance to the island's sewers. *'South Coast' :Here is where you can find the Construction Site and various tall buildings. *'Perren's Point' :Here you can find winding rural roads, a large open grass areas and a Highway construction site. Gameplay Big Surf Island won't play like anywhere else in the game. The philosophy is: no-holds barred, go anywhere and do anything. Criterion Games has removed all restrictions to open things up, reward exploration and bring you a deeper, richer playground than ever before. Roads *'Paradise Keys Bridge' :This is the bridge that connects mainland Paradise City, between 1st Street and Angus Wharf to the island. One side of the bridge is under construction, which makes for huge jumps and a large amount of cumulative air time. Heading back towards mainland, players can choose to take the Goal Post Mega Jump, raking up over 3.5 seconds of airtime. *'Daniell Way' :Home of Divine's Hotel. *'Griffin Boulevard' :This road is heading South East from Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the Construction Site in the South Coast. *'McDonald Road' :This road heads under the Paradise Keys Bridge and is where the PCP Car Park can be found. It also travels to the entrance of and around the Construction site in the South Coast. *'Huntley Boulevard' :This road goes underneath the west side of the Paradise Keys Bridge and follows the outside of the Construction Site in the South Coast. *'Shires Drive' :This road leads from the Construction Site in the South Coast to Maguire Road in Perren's Point. There is a Junkyard along this road. *'Maguire Road' :This is the road which twists through the hills, along the coast and Lighthouse from Shire Road in the South Coast, then along Perren's Point and into North Beach. It is here where the Highway Construction Site can be found and one of the Gas Stations. It is very reminiscent of the Burnout 2 tracks Big Surf Shore and Big Surf Grove. *'Pitt Avenue' :This road starts in Midtown and has a Mega Jump which leads to the Lighthouse in Perren's Point. *'Lipscomb Way' :This road can be found in Midtown parallel to Paradise Keys Bridge Road. It intersects Shires Drive at the PCP Car Park. *'Jacobs Street' *'Glover Way' *'Grange Hill' :The Island's only Junkyard is located on this road. Buildings and Points of Interest *'Construction Site' :A large area similar to the airfield or the quarry. It features a large "bowl" or halfpipe and a 4 or 5 story building. This half built building features Mega jumps and split ramps at various levels and has a spectacular view of Paradise City. :There is a fence-like platform that overlooks the halfpipe ditch. It is possible to land your vehicle on top of that platform just by going at the right speed and using boost at the right timing. If you get lucky, you might crash your car but you may go high enough to land on the platform and perform a Driveaway. It may take some practice depending on what car you use, but it is confirmed that a Carson Inferno Van, a Hunter Takedown 4x4 and a Carson Extreme Hot Rod are capable of reaching the top of the platform. If it is possible for those three vehicles to make it up there, then it is possible to get any vehicle on the platform. :There is also a "secret" message written in orange paint on one of the platform's support beams. The message reads "And Away You Go!" *'Kuksleiking/PCP Inspiral Car Park' :A huge spiral tower you can drift all the way to the top of, and jump off any level. The name 'Inspiral Car Park' is a play on words from 'The Inspiral Carpets', a 1980-90s band. *'Taylor Jay Tower' :A tower named after DBC9MX's son after he scored $21,368,632,600 of damage in a showtime event along 4th Street, King Avenue, Harbour Street and Angus Wharf which was held before the release of the Cagney update. *'Crash TV Ski Jump' :A huge, Crash TV Podcast themed Mega Jump with a blimp circling it. There is a trophy available for getting at least 4.5 seconds of air time off it. This is currently the biggest jump in Burnout Paradise. *'Big Surf Island PCPD HQ' :As noted in the Hunter PCPD Takedown 4X4 picture in the 'The King of Cop Cars' news article on Criterion Games website, and the Criterion Games Network. *'Deese's Donuts' :A doughnut store with a giant statue of a doughnut on top. It can be jumped through from one of the island Mega Jumps. The fact that this building exists is a reference to Burnout Revenge. It is located on Shires Drive. *'Hospital' :A hospital building has been confirmed in the Inside Xbox footage of Big surf Island as well as in a news article on Criterion Games website. There will be significant gameplay available on its roof. *'Perren's Point Lighthouse' :It has a big gaping hole in the middle, which is jumped through one by one of the Island Mega Jumps. There is also a shortcut beneath it. *'Els Bels Resort' :A Resort still under construction. It is similar to the Construction Site so has many different jumps, however, there are few ramps. Instead, it is packed with Billboards that need to be leapt at from rooftops. The name is a reference to the Spanish resort in the British comedy film Carry On Abroad, with its unfinished Palace Hotel. *'Divine's Hotel' :A hotel on Daniell Way near the Hospital with a big pink flamingo sign in the front. *'Big Surf Byker Grove' :A wooden building, likely to be a bar, that may be exclusive for bikers. It is possible that this is a parody of the popular British children's show, Byker Grove. *'Paradise University' :A school with a round glass roof and a large globe in its center. You can go inside or drive in circles around its three outer floors. *'Saville Tech' :A building with some ramps on its roof. *'Holness Hotel' :A very large hotel under construction, thus making its many floors full of openings. It is also how you get to one of the biggest Island Mega Jumps on the island. Gallery (Locations) Image:Paradise-Keys-Bridge.jpg|Paradise Keys Bridge looking west, back towards the mainland. Image:BSI ConstructionYard.jpg|The Construction Site. Image:Island_World_014.png|The Inspiral Car Park (right). Image:Island_World_05.png|Taylor J Towers. Image:CrashTV Ski Jump.jpg|Crash TV Ski Jump. Image:Island World 017.png|"Big Surf" Hospital. Image:PCPD4x4_IslandHQ.png|The PCPD 4x4 in front of the Big Surf Island PCPD HQ. Image:Perren's_Point_Lighthouse.png|Perren's Point Lighthouse. Image:Island_World_04.png|Els Bels Resort. Image:Island_World_026.png|Divine's Hotel. Image:Island_World_018.png|The Byker Grove. Image:Island_World_011.png|Deese's Donuts. Image:Island_World_03.png|Paradise University. Image:Island_World_013.png|Holness Hotel. Videos l-j-sAmtmoA 2Ro2apT7hYw 3lHjaoAGXfM See Also *Big Surf Island (Update) Category:Districts Category:Big Surf Island